Just Us
by Will.Hell.Minna.-Sophia Isobel
Summary: The girls plan to have a get together with the other girls to just relax and catch up with each other, without the boys being there. But little do they know that they planned a similar gathering as well.


Written for **Filch's List of Prompts**

Prompt for Friday, 8th of July "**Guys/Girls Night Out**"

Characters: **Harry P.** (and friends)

**Thank you to Tiff, my wonderful and awesome beta. ^_^**

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS.**

A sequel to "**I Miss Hogwarts**"

* * *

><p>"<strong>Just Us...<strong>**"**

After their special dinner, Hermione and Pansy were talking about a girl's night out. Just them girls and a night on the muggle London. Little do they know, Harry and Draco were planning a guys night out as well.

When the boys were clearing the table, the girls were standing near the bookcase. Hermione, Pansy, and Luna were discussing the details about their girl's night out. "We should invite Ginny, Padma, Parvati, Cho, Romilda, and Millicent." Hermione suggested. The others nodded.

"Your right. And I heard from Neville that Ginny will be back this Saturday from her world tour." Luna said.

"That's great! I'll fire call Millicent when I get home later. She hasn't been out in a long time. I'll try inviting Daphne and Astoria Greengrass too." Pansy said. "And I'll try calling Hannah Abbot as well. She'll be thrilled to hear about this." Luna added. Hermione and Pansy nodded.

"But the boys must never know. Got it?" Hermione said.

The other two smiled and nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile, at the kitchen, the boys were also planning their own night out. "So, I'll fire call McMillan when I get home." Neville said.

"And I think we should invite Creevey along." Harry suggested. The others smiled at him and nodded. Dennis was braver than Colin was, taking the death of his only brother in so coolly that they all thought he'd kill himself at some point.

However, he surprised them all by taking his brother's place behind the camera. Dennis worked for the Daily Prophet now as their number one photographer. They told Dennis that wherever Colin was, he was proud with his achievements.

"Well, we can have it this Saturday then." Dean said as he pulled out a small calendar out of thin air.

"Can I invite George along? Angelina has imprisoned him at work and home lately." Ron asked. "Of course! That brother of yours needs a break you know." Draco said. Harry and the other boys nodded.

"Why don't we go to muggle London? It'll be different than being here all the time." Seamus suggested. The boys turned to look at him and knew he was right.

"It's settled then, muggle London it is." Harry said and smiled at them all. The boys marched out the kitchen just in time to see the girls laughing about the sofa. They all talked until late into the night. Then, near midnight, they all said their good-byes and went back to their homes.

The next few days were spent planning their events through fire calls and owls. And just as they thought their plans were perfect, the night of their gathering came. The girl's planned to meet at outside the Amika Nightclub, in Kensington. Hermione looked it up and read that it was good for talking and just having fun with friends.

Hermione and Luna got their first. After a few minutes, Pansy arrived with Daphne, Astoria, and Millicent. Last people who came where Cho, Romilda, and the Patil twins. They had a round of martinis and just sat there, laughing and catching up on each other. Padma and Parvati were also working at The Daily Prophet as journalists and were being sent all over the world.

"It's fun actually. I went to investigate the Bermuda and it turns out, there was a wizard who conjurer the huge cloud and made everything that entered it disappeared because he had built a castle there, floating amongst the clouds!" Padma said. Everyone was laughing with her. Millicent worked at the Ministry as secretary to the Head of Aurors.

"It's almost like Hogwarts really. With Harry, Ronald, Draco, and Neville there."' She said. "It does sound just like Hogwarts." Pansy said and they all laughed again. While they were catching up, the boys were outside the same club the girls were in.

"I looked this place up and thought this would be the perfect place to catch up and have a few rounds of drinks." Draco said. The boys nodded and went in.

Good thing the girls were in a V.I.P booth on the second floor and didn't see the boys. Draco had reserved them a V.I.P booth on the ground floor and they all began talking almost at once. George was happy to be out for once. "You lot have _no_ idea how it's like being married to Angelina. Fred might have gone through what I'm going through if he survived and married her." George said as he took a shot of vodka.

They understood what he meant. Angelina always seemed the perfect and proper type of person when they were back at school. The rest of the night was spent laughing and teasing each other about an experience or memory. The girls were doing the same thing. They all have forgotten what it was like to just kick back and relax.

"I don't regret having fun tonight. I wonder what the girls are doing." Ron asked. The others smirked at him.

"Well, we guys do need a night out without the girls being here. Then it wouldn't be called a guys night out if they were here." Blaise pointed out and took another shot of vodka. Dennis was taking pictures of them and promised to send them copies the next day.

It was near midnight when the girls were getting a bit wild upstairs. The male waiters kept going back up and giving them free drinks, mostly because of Pansy, Millicent, Daphne, Astoria, and Parvati. They were like magnets and Hermione just laughed. The music was loud and they began dancing to it. They're booth seemed to be the most popular since everyone passing by kept looking and smiling at them.

The boys wondered why the waiters and some bartenders kept pushing each other to stay and the rest would run up to the second floor. "There must be some big shots up there." Dean said as he took a shot. The rest nodded and went back to talking.

It was around three in the morning when the girls decided to head home. The waiters helped them all down the stairs and through the bar. Except for Luna, Astoria, and Ginny, the others were really drunk and noisy. It was Luna who saw the boys as they were heading out the door. She tried not to look stiffened and hurried out after the others.

"Wasn't that Luna just now?" Dennis asked as he pointed at a girl running out. The rest turned and looked at the running girl.

"It's Luna alright. I would know her hair anywhere." Neville said and stood up. He ran after her. The others stood up too. Draco and Harry paid their bill and went to catch the others.

When they got out the club, everyone was looking at each other. Hermione, Pansy, Daphne, Millicent, and Cho suddenly sobered up when they saw the boys. "What are you guys doing here?" Pansy asked.

"We should be asking you that." Draco told her. Hermione was swaying and smiling.

"For your information –_hic_-we are having a girl's-_hic_-night out. There, happy?" she asked.

Ron caught her just in time she was about to fall over. "I think you had too much to drink." He told her as he carried her into his arms. Hermione was fast asleep in his arms.

"Well, we had a guys night out too." Draco told them.

"Who would have thought that we were all in the same club for the whole night?" Ginny asked and chuckled.

Dennis was still taking pictures and then stopped. "The night was fun. But I think it's time we all head home." He smiled at them. Everyone else nodded. Ron volunteered to take Hermione back to her house before heading home.

"See you guys." Harry said as they all went their separate ways.

The next day, as promised, Dennis sent them pictures of their night out. He sent some pictures to the girls as well. Hermione was so surprised to see that Ron had to carry her home. It was late afternoon when Luna and Pansy went to see Hermione.

"Well, at least we had fun." Hermione said and smiled.

Harry came in with Draco, Ron, and Neville. "Yeah, it was fun. Now, to plan our visit to Hogwarts." He told them. Everyone then began to talk at once, making him chuckle and join in the talk.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Read and Review. Constructive Criticisms are very welcomed. ^_^**


End file.
